It All Started With a Kiss
by clock12
Summary: The Scouting Legion is having a day-off and the new recruits decided to play a game , Truth or Dare. Reiner Make eren to do things that he dont like and jean is in denial. levi is angry, but why? Threesome! Jean - Eren - Levi / implied side pairs! , I Do not own the COVER! Warning: Maybe spoilers from the manga! Review. Follow . Favorite
1. Drunk

** It all started with a kiss :****

**Note: Soooo ! im baaack! Okay. Ehem. Ehem. I've been wanting to write a threesome and this is it! Im a big fan of jeanXeren , even thought this is a rare pair ! AND IM A CERTIFIED RIREN LOVER! Kyaaaa! / hahahaha xD **

**Sorry for my wrong grammar and typos! This is a un'beta story and English is not my first language!**

**sooo , no more twitty chatty . lets start this nonsense fic. **

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin!]**

**Chapter 1: Drunk.**

All of the scouting legion soldiers was called for an announcement. They all gather in the dining room. When the remaining 104th graduates arrived at the dining room , whispers can be heard , obviously curious why they were called. They place themselves in the vacant space in the dining room and started their conversation.

"What do you think is the announcement?" the small petite blonde girl asked , curiosity can be hinted in her cute voice.

_Oh god. She is just speaking but she's fcking beautiful. Damn Krista! Marry me already! _Reiner thought as his face slowly turned into a red tomato. He cover his face with his firm hands , looking in the other direction.

"Maybe he's going to scold us?" The green eyed titan shifter guess.

"Hah! Yeah right! then he's going to slap our butt like a kid who was scolded by a mother! Nice guess fool!" jean spat as he looked at eren annoyingly.

"What?! Then what do you think he's going to announce? Your no better horse-face!" eren said slamming his fist in the table , getting the attention of the rest of the soldiers in the dining room.

"did you just fucking called me horse-face?! I don't have one! You dickless bastard!" jean stood up slamming his fist in the table harder than eren.

They glared at each other. Trying to look more angrier than the other.

"you wanna go?! Horse-face!" eren fold his long sleeves , revealing his shoulder muscles.

"Dickless bastard!" Jean answer back , gritting his teeth in frustration , readying himself to lunged in eren but before the two of them started to beat one another , the door burst open. Stealing their attention , they immediately snap their head where the door was.

"Commander!" everybody in the dining room shouted in unison. Lifting their clutched fist in the left part of their chest where their heart located.

Erwin smith , the 13th commander of scouting legion , nodded , as he scan the room.

He called Erd and Gunter , then the two immediately walk towards where their commander was. He whispered something to them then the two run outside the dining room.

He cleared his throat before speaking "I gathered you all here because of a announcement. Lets go straight to the point. This day will be a day off! You can do what you want and I prepared drinks here , for you and especially for the new scouting legion members that successfully gone back from their first expedition outside the walls! So SOLDIERS! HAVE FUN! THAT'S ALL!" He shouted then grinned. He turned back , and walk towards the door . he closed the door behind him.

When the commander got outside the dining room , Erd and Gunter came back with a barrel.

"ALCOHOL FOR EVERYONE!" Erd shouted then the soldiers cried in happiness.

* * *

"Hoooo!" She sighed after she drank her 2nd mug of beer. Her face starting to pink , making her cuter then she smile at her friends.

"Nice one Krista!" ymir said as she patted the back of Krista while smiling at her. "Who's next?" she asked.

"Its eren!" Connie said. Reiner poured some beer in the mug then he give it to eren "Try to finish it in one gulp!" reiner said grinning widely. "Whaaaaat?" eren said with wide eyed.

"Hah! You cant do it? looser! Dickless bastard." Jean said in a mocking tone.

Eren rolled his eyes then chug the whole beer in one gulped. Everybody in the table cheer for him , when he finished it , everyone clapped. "Haaaaaaaaaaah!" he said then he look at jean . smirked.

"tch." Jean rolled his eyes as he waited for his next.

* * *

"Okay! We had drank 3 mug of beers already! And Its getting boring!" connie said , crossing his arms while closing his eyes. Everyone look at him.

"hmmmm. How about we play a game?" sasha suggest as she look at her friends.

"Right sasha! Your such a genius!" connie said then a light bulb ring into his brain. He smile widely. "lets play truth or dare!" connie exclaimed at his friends.

"That's a nice idea." Bertholdt nod in agreement. "Yeah." reiner joined.

"So, what are we waiting for? Lets start?" connie said in excitement as he pick a empty bottle placing it on top of the table.

"Hmmm." Krista , ymir , eren , armin and jean hum as agreement while mikasa just stared at them with bored expression.

"Okay! Im going to spin the bottle now!" connie said as he spin the bottle.

Spin

Spin

Spin

Stop.

It pointed on reiner then everyone looked at him. "Hahaha. Im first ,eh?" reiner said then he place his hand on top of the table.

"Truth? or dare?" everyone asked him dangerously then reiner gulped. "t-truth." He stuttered as a sweat drop.

"Who's gonna ask?" connie asked then everyone raise their hand saying "me! Me! Me!" except for mikasa .

"Oh. Reiner you pick." Connie said as he looked back at reiner who's now sweating in _nervous? Or is he scared? _Connie thought.

"Ah! bertholdt." Reiner said as he sigh in relief _He's my best pal. I can now rest assured. I can avoid the danger now. _

"Okay. Reiner , do you like Krista?" bertholdt asked as his eyes glowed dangerously while a smile spread widely in his face.

_BEEEERTHOOOOOOOLDT! YOU TRAAAITOR! _Reiner shouted in his thoughts. His eyes are now wide as he glared at bertholdt _YOOOOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER! DAMN YOOOOU! _He then look at Krista who's now fidgeting while looking down , when Krista raise her head , her eyes and reiner eyes meet then they look away blushing.

"Oooooh. I can feel the love in the air!" jean and eren said in unison , teasing the two.

"Shut up! And - - " reiner said then he thought _This is now or never! _"Yeah. I-i l-l-like her." Reiner admitted in defeat then mikasa put a mug of beer infront of him. he look up facing mikasa. "Drink."

"Ah. okay." He pick the beer , staring at it for seconds then chug it in one gulped. Everyone clapped their hands then connie , bertholdt , eren and jean shouted teasingly "DRINK AWAY THE EMBARRASSMENT!" then everyone in the table burst out in laugh except for ymir who's now glaring at reiner and Krista who's blushing furiously.

"Now. now. lets go back to the game." Armin said then he pick the bottle. Everyone sit properly as armin spin the bottle.

Spin

Spin

Spin

Stop

The bottle pointed at eren. "WHAAAT?! OH NO!" eren shouted as he look at his friends. Everyone look at him dangerously as an idea cross in their mind except for mikasa , looking at him worriedly.

"Sooooo. Truth? Or dare?" reiner asked smiling widely.

"Uhh." He scratch the nape of his neck as he looked down _ . . .Dead._

"Just answer the damn question fool." Jean said , a smirked forming into his lips.

"Shut up! Tsk." he look back at his friends as he open his mouth to answer but interrupted by ymir. "Hey! Hey! How about after the truth was picked by the first pointed , the next one would be having a dare then the following would be having a truth then dare?" ymir suggest.

"That would be a great idea!" sasha said then everyone agreed.

"So. Reiner already picked the truth. So your having a dare mister jaeger." Ymir said. She turned his gaze to reiner then the two of them nod , understanding each other but ymir glare at him afterwards.

"THAAATS UNFAIR!" eren complained . he shook his head , closing his eyes. "really really UNFAAAIR!"

"Hey! Its not! i was force to confessed even though I didnt plan to!" reiner said.

"Whatever. So what is your dare?" eren tch his tounge looking away from his friends , crossing his arms.

He look at reiner in the end of his eyes. He can see reiner smiling dangerously . he gulped.

"Hehehe. Eren. Don't worry. You would love this." Reiner said then he continue "Kiss jean for 15 seconds!" reiner said then everyone in the table burst out in laugh while mikasa look at reiner dangerously and jean who was frozen in the moment.

Seconds before eren register in his mind what just reiner said. His face turned into red. Red in blushed or furious. No one can tell.

"Whaaaaat?! I DON'T WANT TO KISS A FILTHY UGLY ANIMAL!" Eren shouted. His face is red because of furious. _The hell are they thinking?!_

"IM Not A FCKING ASSHAT ANIMAL BASTARD!" Jean shouted then he slammed his hands in the table.

"YES YOU ARE! HORSE- FACE!" Eren did the same. Slamming his hands in the table as he leaned closer to jean , leaving a 5 inches distance in their face.

"Ooooh." Sasha and connie cooed.

Then reiner and bertholdt whistle.

Armin holding back at mikasa in strangling reiner.

"How about you do the dare now eren?" ymir said holding her laughed.

"Shut up!" eren spat at ymir. "Oh? You cant do it?" ymir said . challenging eren.

"I Can do it!" eren faced ymir who's face is red for holding her laughed.

"Prove it." Krista said smiling. Everyone thought except for a furious mikasa _Goddess._

"Tch. You better watch." Eren said. "H-Hey Wha - -" but jean's sentence was cut off when eren tugged his hair and crashed their lips.

"Woooaaah!" everyone said then the other soldiers in the dining room look at their direction and started in cheering.

Jean is still in the state of shock then a sea-green eyes captured his vision._ Damn. That eyes. _Jean thought as he closed his eyes. eren bit his lower lip but jean didn't open his mouth . eren bit his lower lip harder this time as it bleed then jean gasped , Eren then slip his tongue into jeans mouth. He let his tongue wander jean's mouth then - -

that was the thing that bring back jean in his RIGHT and CLEAN thoughts. He open his eyes then shoved eren.

Eren stumbled then he look at jean with wide eyed. A pink tinted their face. Its either because of the alcohol or it's a blush.

_Oh god! Im drunk! Yes! Im drunk! That's the reason why I let that happen! _Jean thought. The two boys open their mouth to say something ,

but before the two can utter a word. A deep voice rang into their ears catching the two teen's boys attention. They glance at the direction of the voice and was meet by a glare and dark aura.

"You piece of shit." The raven haired male said gritting his teeth and glaring the two boys.

_Le-le-levi! Whaaat?! He's back? _eren thought. A sweat drop from his forehead.

The soldiers who was still in their right thoughts gulped while the other drunkards laughed annoyingly.

"Im back. fucker."

**Note: Oooooh! Levi is back! from where? Hahaha xD okaaaay? im so so so sorry for my wrong grammar and typos! **

**By the way , How was it? Should I continue it? or not?**

**Review. Follow. Favorite! =))**


	2. Take A Shit First

**Note: Heeeeya! Here's chapter 2 ! Hope you would like it. Sorry for the wrong grammar and typos , ENGLISH is not my first language.**

**[glomp-ster, Kohei Takano, innocence-creator, HannyuW.F.L] Thank you soooo much for reviewing!**

**[ShimonYuukino , creepyawesomeness, fufukun, innocence-creator, ryoka-chan] Thank you for the favorites!**

**[Crystalbutterfly04, HannyuW.F.L, Kougyoko, Marie1971, Miss Light Bright, Tabootasaur, TheXxAngel, fufukun, glomp-ster, innocence-creator, rezminty, shely12] thank you for following this nonsense story. hahahaha xD**

**ILOVEYOU GUYS! THIS IS FOR YOU! =))**

**By the way , who do you prefer? RIVAILLE/LEVI ? or JEAN/H****-face ?**

**Jean: What the?! Why putting a censor on it?! *grab something and throws at me***

**Me: *shields* B-But t-t-the .**

**Jean: NO BUTS! YOU -**

**Levi: Shut up HORSE-FACE. It needs to be censored because your face is a pain in the eye.**

**Jean: Why isn't CENSORED when you said it?!**

**Eren: Sheesh. Don't mind them! Lets start the chapter 2 =)) **

**Me: *Run away***

**[Disclaimer: I do not own shingeki no kyojin!]**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Take a Shit First**

"Oooooh . LEEEEEVI !" A loud ungirly voice ringed throughout the dining room.

All heads turn where the voice came from and a brown hair that tied in a pony tail with a glasses hangs in his head runs at levi. She lunged at levi , spreading her arms to hug the raven haired male but it was successfully dodge by levi and levi kick her shin but also successfully dodge by the brunette.

"Leeevi your back!" The brunette exclaimed throwing her arms at levi's shoulder.

"No. Im not back hanji. im not even here. tch. Don't state the obvious shitty glasses." Levi answer back and then growled.

"There. There levi. there's no need to be angry." Hanji said . a wide grin plastered in her face. Levi rolled his eyes and put away the arms in his shoulders , who's particularly hanji's.

"Well. I've figure out that you would get angry if you see this mess cause you know you're a cleanfreak." Hanji said waving her hand as she explain.

"I'm going to strangle you if you wont stop mentioning that clean-freak." Levi threatens but was ignored by hanji as she continue on her blabbering.

"And so , you don't need to get angry because Erwin said that this will be a day-off and the soldiers will clean this mess tomorrow morning unless you . cant stand seeing dirt because of your germophobia and you ended up cleaning this place." hanji continue then she look at levi . her arms is in her sides now.

"Is that so? Then –" levi walk towards eren and jean who's now screaming in horror in their head.

Levi look at eren and then he shift his gaze to the taller teen. Jean swallow the lump that forming in his throat.

"Name?" the oldest of the three said in a very deep voice. He scowled.

"K-K-Kirschtein s-sir!" jean stuttered as he shakily raise his right hand to salute.

Levi glared at jean. Jean thought _If that glare can stab then im probably dead right now! _

He look back at eren and grab his hand."C-Corporal?!" eren said but levi drag him until they reached outside the dining room. Levi then slam the door behind him , dragging a panic-scared eren.

* * *

When the door close the soldiers sigh in relief then a laugh echoed in the room.

They snap their head and look at hanji who's now bending and holding her tummy. They all look at hanji in confuse.

_Heh! Goodluck eren! This will not be a normal life you will be having from now on. - wait. Normal? His life isn't normal in the first place. geez! _Hanji thought as she continue on laughing. Tears starting to form in her eyes due to her laugh.

_Creepy. _The remaining soldiers who's still not drunk thought.

* * *

"C-C-Corporal? Where are we going?" Eren said , his hands starting to sweat because of the fear that the corporal would kick him again. _The way he kick is fabulous but damn! I don't want to experience it again! IT HURTS LIKE HELL! _Eren thought. He snaps back in reality when the corporal let go of his hand , letting it to fall in his sides.

"Corporal?"

"Argh. That's disgusting! You better wash that hands of yours brat!" Levi complain as he fished a handkerchief in his pocket and wipe his hands as he still keep on mumbling curses to himself.

"Sorry sir." Eren apologize looking at the wooden floor, scratching the back of his head and smile sheepishly. He look up and was met levi's grey eyes.

Turquoise orbs was shining like a puppy.

_Damn! That was c***! Marry me already! _Levi thought as a blush ghosted in his face he then look away and started walking. (A/N: c*** ? why is it censored rivaille?)

_Eh? He's still angry? _Eren thought as he dashed forward to follow his superior.

* * *

"This is the men's bathroom" Eren said confusingly. He eyed the front door in front of him.

"I know brat. Im not dumb like you." The shorter of the two growled. Eren didn't seem to be affected by the words of the shorter male. He ask "What are we gonna do here?"

"were going to train here until we die in exhaustion and sleep here. you like that?" levi said sarcastically then eren rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"No. are you really that dumb?" levi look up to meet eren's eyes. _Fuck his height! Shrink eren!_

"Whatever." eren said. Levi turned the knob and walk in , eren followed afterwards.

"Sooo. What are we rea—" Eren talk but was interrupted when levi throw a white towel at him. Eren look at the towel and look back at levi.

"Im going to take a bath?" he ask , hesitate was hinted in his voice.

"No brat. Come here." levi gestured his hands. Eren moves closer then levi grab the white towel at him. he turned on the faucet and let it soaked by the water after soaking it , he squeeze the towel and let it drip for seconds and toss it to eren.

"Eh?" Eren look at the towel with no idea. Levi snatched the towel back at him and rub it in eren's face.

To be specific Eren's lips.

"mhmhpmhp" Levi continue on rubbing eren's lips until it gets red and eren grab levi's wrist and tried to push it away but poor him , levi is just too strong.

Levi pulled away and stare at eren who's now panting and a pink dusted in his face.

"Haah. Haah. What. The." Eren said in his pant as he raise his hand and waving it.

Levi walk towards the cabinet and grab a toothbrush and a toothpaste. He walk back at eren and shove it at him.

Eren glare at levi after he catch his breath.

"What is it now?! he said looking down to face the thing levi shove at him.

"A toothbrush?!" eren said. His eyes is now wide and he look back at levi.

"Brush your teeth , or else." Levi scowled even more then eren immediately put some paste in the toothbrush and started brushing his teeth.

"Tch." Levi tapped his foot irritably and crossing his arms as he waited for eren to finish in brushing his teeth.

When eren finished , he grab a clean cloth and wipe his face , he then face his corporal.

"What's the problem?" Eren ask confusingly , he's temper is slowly rising right now.

'Your mouth is dirty." Levi said. _Because that piece of shit transfer his germs at you. _He scowled at his thought._  
_

Eren just rolled his eyes and look away.

"lets go." Levi said then eren followed him like a puppy.

* * *

_My room? I mean , my dungeon. _Levi turned the knob and started walking down the stairs , eren followed.

"Umm. Corporal." Eren started when they reached the iron bars.

Levi pushed inside and lighted the lamp.

"You go to sleep. now." levi said then eren walk towards his bed and sat there abruptly.

He stare at levi.

turquoise orbs meet onyx orbs. Producing a heat in the cold dungeon.

"Umm. Goodnight corporal." Eren said then he blush. he look away , facing the wall.

Levi walked towards eren then he leaned down. Eren look at levi then He place a kiss in eren's forehead "Goodnight shitty brat." He turned his heels to the iron bars then he stop "training tomorrow will be harsh." He said then he continue on walking until eren was left alone in the room.

He is still frozen in the moment. He unconsciously touched his forehead then he blushed furiously. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

Levi smirked , walking towards the dining room. the noise can be heard throughout the castle. He pushed the door then everyone turned silent.

He scan the room and he found the special operation squad is already down. Bottles is scattered everywhere and soldiers sleeping in the floor.

he frowned. _What a mess._

He cough and cleared his throat. "SOLDIERS!" He shouted with authority. The noise was immediately shut down and they turn their heads to the door.

"Its already 9pm in the evening. Stop this nonsense party now. your up early in the morning tomorrow and I will assumed when I step in this dining hall in the morning , this place will not be shit like your face anymore and it was already cleaned up! GOT IT?!" He ask or more like command then the soldiers shouted in unison , "YES SIR!"

He scan the room again then there he is. He smirk.

He gestured his hands to jean to move closer. Jean gulped then make his way to the corporal.

When Jean is already in his front , he moves closer and whispered something to him.

"You better take a shit first before making your way to the fields." He said in a dangerous voice. He step back and announce "NEW RECRUITS! I WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL HOLD THE TRAINING TOMORROW, SO PREPARE YOUR FUCKING BUTT!" after he said that he walk towards the door and let a wicked smile appear on his face . when he is outside the dining room , he decided to end this night.

Jean froze in his spot. _WHAT THE HELL DID I DOOOOO?! _He thought as he imagine the hellish tomorrow. _OH NO! _he dashed towards the door and run towards his room.

While the new scouting legion soldiers sigh at the panic jean then they thought _Poor Jean. _

* * *

When levi is already laying in his soft mattress. He tch his tongue_. Fuck that horse-face guy for kissing that shitty brat. Hmmph. Why am I so angry? Im not jealous , am i? _

_Damn brat for making me acting like this._

* * *

On the other hand , Jean is confuse as hell. _What did I do? This is such a nice start for me in the scouting legion! Well , when does my life started nice? Tsk._

A memory of eren kissing him flashed in his mind. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He said jerking up in his bed. "What the hell was that. and why Is it my face is so hot?!" He gritted his teeth in frustration. _Damn it. but eren's lips is goddamn good! It taste sweet and the way he captured my eyes—Wait?! What the hell am I thinking?! Eren kissing me is like a NIGHTMARE! A BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE! – Hey wait! Beautiful?! AM I SICK?! WAIT! THIS IS THE CAUSE OF THE ALCOHOL. YES. RIGHT. ALCOHOL._

He lay down then scratched his head. "Fucking dickless bastard." He muttered as he close his eyes.

The face of Eren smiling appeared in his mind but ignored it.

* * *

Meanwhile eren is rolling in his bed while hugging his pillow. _Corporal just kiss my forehead! And he greeted me goodnight! FCK! IM SO LUCKY! Eh? Why am I lucky? Sheesh. _Then he stop in rolling and stare at the cement ceiling.

Jean's face flashed in his mind. _THAT FREAKIN HORSE-FACE! HIS LIPS IS SO SOFT AND—EH? EH? EH? I should sleep now. tsk._

_Goodnight shitty brat~_

_Goodnight shitty brat~_

_Soft lips~_

_Soft lips~_

"AAAAAARGGGGH! STOP IT ALREADY!" He shouted closing his eyes then he snap back open.

"Dammit." He mumble then he blush. "Im just tired. Yeah." he said then he close his eyes.

* * *

The three of them slowly drifted away in sleep. And darkness engulfed them.

* * *

**Note: THAT'S IT! JEAN IN DENIAL! EREN IS CONFUSE! AND LEVI , could it be your jealous? Eh? Hahahaha Xd**

**Hope you like it! Once again sorry for my wrong typos and grammar. this is a unbeta`d story! if someone of you willing to beta`d this , just pm me and I would be gladly working with you!**

** .favorite! **

**CIAO ~**


	3. This is Awkward

**Note: Heey ! Here it is ! Chapter 3 ! aaaaand guess what?! i still dont know who should i pair with eren. HAHAHAHA XD **

**ByTheWay, THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORITES ! **

**[Cheesa, Kurofai-fan1, mjmusiclover]**

**Thank You For following this story !**

**[Nemii, Cheesa, yourfrozenangel1, Soraija, mjmusiclover, nyannyan8D, RyunaHunter]**

**Thank You For reviewing Chapter 2!**

**[Marie1971, Guest, Michu-92, Crystalbutterfly04, innocence-creator]**

**this is for you guys! Sorry for the wrong grammar and typos! this is a unbeta'd story ! **

**[Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN!]**

* * *

**Chapter 3: This is Awkward**

Jean's day could never be this good. Lets review what happen.

Well, first. He didn't have a proper sleep cause a certain brunette keep on popping in his thoughts. Annoying him even more and there this something he really don't know what it is. Every time the green eyed titan shifter pop in his mind, he have this unexplainable feeling. Its like his stomach has been flipped and he feels so hot and when he look at the mirror , he can see his face so red.

Second. He needs to wake up early in the morning to clean the dining room just to pleased that midget , so that midget wont kick their fucking ass. And waking up early in the morning , didn't have a proper sleep and having a goddamn HANGOVER! That just complete his day. Not.

Third. He was glad that he didn't saw eren in the dining room cause he absolutely don't know how to interact with the brunette. Wait? Why bother thinking about interacting with the brunette? He can just ignore him , right? But that seems so unusual and his friends just wont let him to be glad. They keep on teasing him about that THING that happened yesterday and mikasa just want to murder him right on the spot. thanks to armin who was holding her back.

But the mere fact that Mikasa hates him , doesn't seem to affect him. well , he was affected , of course. She was a friend of his but mikasa hating him , it didn't hurt that much? well , we all know that Jean has a big crush on Mikasa but he seems so fine.

Forth. After cleaning the dining room they have a breakfast. It was awkward for jean , knowing that the guy that just kissed him yesterday is here in the same room with him, but eren just act like nothing happened – just not looking at jean's way. After taking a breakfast , the new recruits assembled in the fields to have their training start. Jean is having his way to the fields to join with the other cadets but That MIDGET stop him from joining them.

"Your not going to join with them." The raven haired male said , crossing his arms as he look straight to jean's eyes.

"Eh? Why sir?" jean asked confusedly.

"Here. come with me." The Lance Corporal nod then make his way and jean followed.

When they arrived at their destination. it's the Garden of the Castle that they were living in , or we can say the Scouting Legion Headquarters.

"W-what are we gonna do with here sir?" Jean asked looking more confuse.

"Not WE. You see that weeds? Its dirty to look. You pull them up. Here." Levi said as he tossed a gloves to jean.

Jean look dumbfounded as he process what just levi says then, "WHAT?! YOU'D EXPECT ME TO PULL THOSE?! ARE YOU FCKING KIDDING ME?!" Jean shouted at his superior . the look of disbelief plastered in his face.

Levi then kick him in the face. Yes. Jean is probably one of the top 10 in the 104th trainees but if he is facing with the humanity's strongest , he's like a shrimp. Even though the one he was facing with is more like a shrimp because of his height.

He fall to the ground. The kick hit him square in the face making his nose bleeding and cheek swollen "You've got guts to talk to me like that , brat?" he use his piercing glare at jean then he moves closer. He wrapped his fingers to jean's chin and tilted jean's head to look at his eyes.

"You just touch something you shouldn't have. Now pull those weeds." He said then he glare at him intently before pushing jean's face roughly. He straighten up then turn his heels to walk away but stopped when he was 5 meters away to jean.

"When I came back. I assumed that this filthy weeds is already vanished in this garden. If not. want me to kick you again, cocky brat?" He said not looking back then he continue on his heels leaving a jean in pain and lost in his thoughts.

"What did I touch?" jean muttered.

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon when he finished pulling those weeds. He's on his way to the clinic. To meet up with a freak and another brunette. He push the door of the clinic and step inside.

A girl turn to look at the figure that just arrived and by the time she saw jean in the doorway. She has his jawdrop and her eyes wide. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU KID?" She shouted then dashed her way to jean's. When she touch his face , jean winced in pain.

"Uhh. I need to be treated?" he unsurely asked.

"Yeah! you surely need! - whats with your hands?!" hanji beamed at him and help him to walk in the chair.

"Say, who did this to you?" she asked as she grab the medic box.

"Its. It's the humanity's strongest. Lance corporal rivaille." He said , gritting his teeth at the mention of his name.

"Oh? Levi ehh? HAHAHAHAHAHA. That shorty did it this time! HAHAHAHAHA." She laughed and laughed then look back at jean.

"This medic box is empty. I'll just gonna fetch my own medic box. Wait here. kay?" She said then she laughed again as she make her way to the door.

"Tsk. freak."

* * *

Meanwhile in eren…

"Hah. Haaah. Haaah." He panted . trying to catch his breath. He's covered in his own sweat and he feels so sticky.

"Oi. Brat. You okay?" The raven haired male asked.

"No._ cant you tell_?" he answered. He whispered the second sentence. Not wanting to be beat up by his superior just by talking to him like that.

Levi didn't seem to heard about that and he requested to eren or more like an order.

"You go get some towel at the clinic. Your filthy." He said then eren look at him with a wide grin.

"Really?!" eren beamed at him.

"Yeah. take it as your break." He said looking away at eren when he noticed that eren's shirt was drenched in sweat and it clings into his body, making his chest exposed.

"Ehem. And go grab a shirt to change." He said while coughing. Raising his hands to cover his face. _Go already. If you don't want me to jump at you right here and now. _He thought as a blush creep into his face.

"Uhh. Thank you corporal!" Eren shouted happily then make his way to the clinic. Not noticing levi's blushing.

* * *

When he arrived at the clinic. He saw a figure that he didn't really want to encounter with.

"Oh. Jean." He said then he look away. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Act Natural!_

While jean just stare at him in horror.

"W-What are y-you d-d-doing h-here?!" Jean ask stuttering as he look away blushing furiously.

"Umm.." Eren said then he look at jean then coincidentally jean also look at eren then they stare at each other.

~ AWKWARD SILENCE ~

Jean is the first one who break the ice. "So –" Jean said but was interrupted by eren's worried-confuse voice? _Eh? Is he worried? That's unsual of him._

"Hey! What happen to your face?!" eren said then he unconsciously walk towards jean , he held jean's face then there he just realized what he'd just done._ Am I worried at him? NOT, RIGHT? HE IS JUST A GOOD-FOR-NOTHING GUY! YEAAH! _

"EHHH?! I mean. Your face is really like a face of a horse." Eren said then he look at jean with a smug on his face. _Nice excuse eren! _

Jean is lost in the moment then he snapped. "WHAT?! THEN YOUR FACE IS LIKE A MONKEY!" He answered back at eren then he smirked.

"WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE ONE! YOU HORSE-FACE!"

"MONKEY-FACE!"

Eren step forward not knowing there was a wet tissue in the floor then he step on it making him slip then he lunged forward to jean's. making his face fell into jean's chest while jean lay in the bed making his arms to raised in surprised.

"Oh-H-hey!" Jean said then he realized what position they have now.

He's like hugging eren in the bed. Then eren look up facing jean's face.

They look at each other for a moment then—

"HEEEEEY! IM BAA—" Hanji shouted then froze in the doorway.

the two boys snap their head to the doorway.

"Oh. Im sorry! HAHAHAHAHA!" She said then she closed the door.

"H-Hey wait!" eren said when he tried to raise his body but failed making his face plant on jean's chest again.

"Ugh. Get away from me jerk!" Jean spat then his face turned into a red as a tomato. Same as eren.

"Im trying!" Eren spat back and when he look up. His nose touching jean's.

_Damnit. There his eyes again. This sea-green eyes._ then unconsciously jean closed his eyes bringing his face closer to eren.

Eren , who was staring at jean's face absent-mindedly close his eyes.

* * *

**Note: YEAAAAAAAAAAH ! CLIFF-HANGER ! HAHAHAHA XD SOORRY !**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FIC! HOPE YOU'D LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

**ONCE AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND TYPOS ! **

**FOLLOW. FAVORITE. REVIEW will make me dance like an idiot ! = ) **


	4. Your Lips and My Lips

**Note: Ugh. I've manage to update this day! YAHOOOO ! sorry for not updating faster! Projects and assignments keep on pestering me. hahahaha xD OH GOOOD! Mind if i share something? NAAAH. i dont need your permission! i just cant hold this anymore! I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON MY MATH TEACHER! GOOOSH! LOOOOOL XD Just CRUSH. kaaay?**

**Also i felt sorry for my country [philippines] The barangay's were totally wipe out and all i can do is just to donate food and shirts. REALLY. i cant describe what im feeling right now. ~ _ ~**

**BY THE WAY. I just want to thank those people who follow this story!**

**[ Cruel Angel of Heaven or Rhi, Azreal Michaelis, Miharu Midorikawa, Mimibeear, Nana25679, duckiezomg, koichii, sorikuroxasaqua, undeadsoul78]**

**Thank you for the favorites!**

**[Azreal Michaelis, Cruel Angel of Heaven or Rhi, Miharu Midorikawa, Nana25679, kurofai-fan1, sorikuroxasaqua]**

**[ To Nana25679: Yeaaah! Me too ! the way they keep on insulting each other is just too cute! hahaha xD**

**To koichii: Well , i really dont know. levi dont like when someone touch his things and absolutely his eren. Wait? HIS?! Naaah. hahaha. and woooow! im a huge fan of yours! PLEASE UPDATE YOUR STORIES! SEE YOU LATER AND MY ADORABLE STALKER! Kyaaaaaaaaa ! / **

**To sorikuroxasaqua: thank you for loving this! O . O FOR LOVING THIS PIECE OF CRAP!**

**To Michu-92: YEP! But HE ALSO NEEDS TO LOVE jeaaan! hahahaha xD**

**To innocence-creator: that bad feeling didnt came true. I DONT WANT JEAN TO DIE IN THIS CHAPTER. HEHEHE.**

**To Guest: WHY NOT BOTH? HAHAHA. HE NEEDS TO BE WITH LEVI AND JEAN! ]**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ILOVEYOU GUYS! AND BEFORE I FORGOT LET'S HAVE A VOTING! JUST PM ME OF REVIEW!**

**WHO'D YOU PREFER FOR EREN? LEVI or JEAN?**

**SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND TYPOS! THIS FIC IS UNBETA'D**

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own SNK!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Your Lips And My Lips**

Before their lips could meet eren regain his thoughts and quickly shoved jean's face. He then get up in the bed and straighten himself.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Jean shouted angrily at eren who was facing his back at him then jean suddenly remember what he intended to do with eren just now then he blushed furiously.

"l-look j-jaeger." Jean stuttered. Finding something to excuse.

When eren heard jean started to form a sentence he flinched. He walk away to jean and grab a white shirt and towel and before jean can say something again he dashed at the door and slam the door behind him.

On the other hand jean look up and found that eren is nowhere to be found.

"Tch. What's wrong with me?" he muttered then a blush painted his face.

* * *

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! WE'VE ALMOST KISSED! I'VE ALMOST KISS AN ANIMAL! Shit!Shit!Shit! _He continue on cursing in his thoughts while running down the hallway. He really don't know where to go. He just let his foot to work. _NOT JUST THAT! I WAS ALSO WILLING TO, NO! IM NOT! IM TOTALLY NOT INTO BOYS! ESPECIALLY ANIMALS! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

He run and run until he felt his feet stop and he started panting. Trying to catch his breath. When he already have his normal breathing back, he look up and he froze. His foot led him here.

Here in the training grounds..

Where a certain raven-haired male with a scowl plastered in his face standing in the center then the raven-haired male look in his way.

Onyx orbs meets Turquoise orbs.

Eren slowly make his way to the corporal and he was greeted by a deep scowl. Deeper than the usual scowl.

"You've let me wait for how many fcking minutes jaeger?" A deep voice rang in his ear then he stiffened.

"C-Corporal? W-W-wait? W-why?" there comes the stuttering eren. _Shit._ He mentally cursed himself for stuttering in front of the corporal, well, he's always stuttering in front of him. what's the matter of stuttering now? the thing is _HIS SCOWL IS EVEN DEEPER THAN THE USUAL! _

Levi rolled his eyes then clicked his tongue. "Well jaeger, I've wasted 30 minutes here in the shitty training grounds doing nothing, and that precious damn 30 minutes I've wasted on waiting for you to fcking comeback to continue this fcking shitty training can accomplished a piles of paperworks." Steel grey orbs glare at him.

A Shiver run down his spine as he realized what he'd just done. He let the corporal. the almighty corporal wait on him for 30 minutes and most of all he forgot that HE STILL HAVE A TRAINING! _THAT WAS JUST A BREAK HE GAVE YOU LAST CHAPTER STUUUPID JAAAEGER! _(A/N: Oi. What last chapter?)

"C-corporal! Im—SOOOOORRY!" The green eyed titan bow in 180 degrees and keep on repeating the stance while he uttered the word SORRY.

Levi watched eren doing the stance repeatedly and its starting to annoy him but amused him at the same time. He can see the green eyed teen's ear's beginning to red in embarrassment. He smirked. "Eren."

But eren seems didn't heard the corporal and still bowing. "Eren." Levi said again.

But eren still didn't heard him and now he really was annoyed. "EREN FCKING JAEGER!" and that cause eren to straighten up with a horror look in his face and he's hands curled into fist in instinct raising it to his heart and salute.

"YES SIR!"

"There. Calm down. Tch." Levi said then again he rolled his eyes.

"S-sir."

"Jaeger. Auruo will just continue your train tomorrow. Its getting late." Levi said then he look away. He didn't want to look straight in that beautiful shinning shimmering turquoise orbs.

"Ehh? Um. Yes sir!" A Down voice responded and levi was surprised by the sudden change of tone and he gaze back at eren and a look of disappointment replace the horror look in the teen's face.

This surprised levi more.

"S-so. I will be stuck with auruo again? Its not that im complaining. Its just that All of the train we've do was just stretching and working out and also we didn't have the chance to—"

_Oh. So that was it. tss. Annoying adorable shitty brat . _Levi thought then he chuckled. Making eren to stop in his sentence and glance at levi in surprised.

"Tch. You could've just tell me, you know. Fine. tomorrow , im going to teach you some tricks in using 3dmg." Levi said then he glance up the brat looking amused by the surprised face the teen's giving away.

Then 15 seconds pass by and eren is till froze in the moment. Levi waved his hand infront of eren's face.

"Oi."

"Oi. Brat."

"brat."

Eren still haven't respond then levi uttered. "Eren."

_Eren. _This cause eren to gain back his thoughts and look straight in the corporal then the surprised look was replaced by a happy puppy face.

"REALLY?!" Eren shouted then he swung his arms to levi, and wrapped his arms to levi's neck and nuzzled his face to levi's cheek.

"o-oi brat. What are you—" Levi's sentence was cut off when a pair of soft lips damp in his cheeks. His eyes grew wide. Then his cheeks burned in red but quickly washed it away by his usual expression and his lips curved into smirk.

Eren unconsciously kissing levi's cheeks repeatedly until a pair of cold hands touch his hot tanned skin then again. A look of horror flashed in his face then he quickly swung his arms to his sides as he try to look for excuse. He's blushing furiously right now and he shifted his gaze in the ground.

"C-Corporal. I-I didn't mean t-to." he stammered and he blushed even more. Embarrassed by his movement and his heart is beating faster and wont calm down.

Levi eyed the adorable teen in his front who was now fidgeting. _How cute. _He thought then he smirked.

"Eren."

Eren stiffened. _Is he going to kill me?! and When I thought im going to have a private lesson with the corporal then now im going to die! WAIT! Before I die! What's with this itchy feeling in my chest?!_

Levi wrapped his fingers to eren's colar then he yanked him down in his height level. Bringing eren closer to him.

Eren's eyes grew wide to the sudden movement, He almost lost his balance. Onyx orbs look straight in his eyes then levi said.

"if your going to thank me, that's not the right thing to do eren."

"It should be like this." Then before eren can utter a word , levi crashed their lips together.

He closed his eyes as he kissed eren. Then soon after eren let himself melted in the kiss, closing his eyes and respond to the kiss.

Levi bit eren's lower lip, asking for entrance then eren immediately make an entrance for levi's tongue. Levi pushed his tongue after eren make an entrance and he explore the hot caverns. He explore and memorize eren's mouth. Then moments later they are now fighting for dominance , teeth's clashed and tongues swirling each other and the strongest of the two won the fight. levi won.

The kiss continue in the same pattern until eren break the kiss, panting m cheeks tinted in pink and gasping for air.

_What just happened? _Eren thought.

Levi wiped down his mouth and chin as a trail of saliva run down from his mouth. he look at eren and saw that the teenager is blushing. Eren's face is red as a tomato right now and levi smirk at the sight.

"Your fine at kissing. You just need more practice." Levi said then he chuckle when eren's face turn redder as it was right now.

"S-sir. T-that." eren said as he now catch his breath and straighten himself, looking away at the raven-haired male while blushing furiously.

"See you in the dining room eren." Levi said then a smile flashed in his face. he then turned his heels and started walking away at the teen.

Leaving a still blushing teenager who's now lost in his thoughts.

he look down and he saw a t-shirt and towel in the ground. He then remember that he still haven't change his t-shirt. The corporal didn't even mind that he is sticky when he hug him. then again his heart is beating crazily and he kinda feel that his stomach has a drum rolling inside and it felt so uncomfortable but he like the way it is.

He picked the towel and the t-shirt in the ground and started making his way to the bathroom.

_Dammit. Why do everyone go and started kissing me?_

* * *

**Note: HOPE YOU'D LIKE THIS CHAPTER! ONCE AGAIN , SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND TYPOS! THIS STORY IS UNBETA'D ! **

**FOLLOW , FAVORITE AND REVIEW ! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**CIAO ~ **


	5. Holding hands to the Highest Level

**A/N: Sorry for the looooong wait guys! I've got busy this past few days , I mean this past few weeks. I can only update in weekends because weekdays is for school. And yeah. I was having a reading marathon yesterday! I know you didn't ask but hell I care! Okaaay. No one cares about it. **

**I JUST WANT TO THANK THOSE GUYS WHO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE THIS CRAPPY STORY OF MINE!**

**[ Little Neko Yugi, MetalX751, Pheonix Glow, MimiCupcake13, Weasel-sama, FiresCreek and HomestuckAddict88 ]  
**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 4 ! **

**[ Michu-92 , Nana25679 , Marie1971 , MimiCupcake13 ]**

**thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou ! iloveyou guys! 3 **

**(I do not own Shingeki no kyojin)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Holding Hands to the highest level**

"Oh. You're still here. eh?" Hanji walk to jean with her wide smile plastered in her face.

Jean's head rested in the table with his arms plopped down in his sides. _Who is it this time? _He clicked his tongue and raise his head to see the intruder.

"Got ditch? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed and proceed on patting jeans head.

Seriously? Did the god's resent him that much?! After got push by a green eyed teen , now he had to deal with a crazy woman. Oh , how he love to get eaten by a titan. Oh, wait. He doesn't love that too.

"Shut up. And what you saw today, its NOT what you think it is." He said. Putting emphasis at the word NOT.

"Well. Sorry boy. Have heard of a saying TO SEE IS TO BELIEVE? I WANT TO BELIEVE WHAT I SEE!" Hanji shook her head while laughing.

"Not all you see is true! Its not—" he tried to explain what happened just a moments ago but always stop by hanji's hard patting that that was now in his back and annoying loud laugh.

He rolled his eyes and breath deeply. He shouted , enough for hanji to stop what she was doing.

"WOULD YOU NOW START TREATING MY WOUNDS? SO THAT I CAN GO NOW?!" hanji immediately snap back in her thoughts and quickly get her medical kit and sit in front of the blonde boy.

"Hahaha. Sorry about that." Hanji said then she smile sweetly at jean.

She started to patched jean's hands and clean the wound on jeans face where the corporal hit him and put some band aid to it. It takes 15 minutes for hanji to finish treating jean's wounds. Everytime hanji put some alcohol on jean's wound , jean would wince in pain or hiss and will bat his hands away from hanji. it will take a minute for hanji to grab back jean's hands and started on treating them again.

"There its finish. Hoo! What a troublesome brat you are! HAHAHAHAHA." Hanji said then clapping her hands.

Jean blushed then scratch the back of his neck. "W-Well. It hurts, y-you know." He said then he look down.

"HAHAHAHAHA. HOW CUTE!" Hanji said then before she can grab jean's cheeks , jean stand up and bow slightly.

"T-thanks." He said then he look away.

"Aww. Your so cute! Okay , I will accept your gratitude if you will let me perform a experiment on you!" She beamed at jean and before she can grab jeans figure. Jean ran out away.

"Eh?"

_That was fast. _She thought then she smile.

* * *

He sighed. "That was close. I don't want to be like that dickless bastard" He said when he arrived outside the dining room.

"WHAT YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE ME?"

A voice rang into his left ear then he jump at surprise. He look at his sides to see the one who just talk and saw a brown locks , green eyes and –

"Fuck you Jaeger! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He said putting his right hand to his chest.

"Tch. Fuck you too. he—" Eren said but was cut off by jean.

"I don't want to deal with you right now jaeger. If you excuse me." He said then he push his way to the dining room.

_Like what the hell? What's with the IF YOU EXCUSE ME thing?! IT DIDN'T SUIT HIM AT ALL_. Eren thought then he follow jean's tracks.

"Stop following me. You idiot." Jean hissed as eren arrived at his side.

"Im not following you. Moron." Eren spat back then he look at his sides and his eyes met grey orbs.

He blushed then he look away and started walk faster to his friends table.

Jean who witness the exchange looks of the two males , felt a pang in his chest. _Wait? What's this? And why the hell did that jaeger blushed?! Whats going on with the corporal and jeager? _He mentally ask himself then clicked his tongue in annoyance and walk towards his friends.

* * *

The two teens stand in confuse in front of their friends.

"Hey. Whats with your hands?" The brunette ask first then the blonde guy nodded in agreement.

"Oh this?" connie said as he lift his hands or should I say their hands to the air. His right hand intertwined with sasha's left hand while sasha's right hand has a potato on it.

"Yeah." eren said.

"Well you see! After playing with truth and dare, we plan to make a challenge!" connie said then he nudge sasha's side as if saying 'Help me explain'.

"AH! YEAH! We paired into two!" Sasha join in , waving her and connie's hands to the air.

"So , what's the challenge?" Jean said as he eyed a two pale hands intertwined. He immediately look away and waited to the jealousy pain that he would feel internally , but magically he didn't feel jealous as he again eyed mikasa and armin and their hands.

"THE CHALLENGE IS TO HOLD HANDS! Except if were in training , going to the bathroom and sleeping." Sasha explained then she continue on what she left – eating.

"Is that so? So I assume that reiner got paired with Krista then?" Eren said in a teasing voice as he look at reiner who was now blushing and had his hands intertwined with the petite blonde girl.

"Of course! He said 'IS THIS HEAVEN?' " Connie said then reiner punch playfully connie's arm.

"How about you two take a seat?" Ymir said as he look straight at the two.

The two teens immediately seated in their chairs and look back at ymir.

"Well. Well. What do you think eren , jean?" reiner said then he smile evilly.

Jean's eyes and eren's eyes could never be this wide. WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY JUST SAW?!

"OHMYGOD! Is this true?!" jean said as he put his arms and leaned close to the table.

"YOUR KIDDING RIGHT?!" Eren did the same.

Then they blurted out in the same time.

"FRECKELED COUPLE?!" Then the 104th graduates laugh except for bertholdt who was shivering nervously and ymir's glaring at her friends.

"I know right!" reiner and connie said as they laughed again.

"Shut up." Ymir spat dangerously then they shut their mouths.

The whole table becomes silent until eren break the ice.

"Now. who paired you two?"

"Its reiner." Bertholdt said as he look at reiner.

"Payback! Payback for what you did last time!" Reiner said then he laughed.

"Yeah. right." bertholdt said then he look away facing ymir. Never did he know that ymir is also facing him then their lips were inch apart.

They just stare at each other then blush , snapping their heads to the different directions while their hands is still intertwined with each other.

"WHOOOOOAA!" The whole table cheer with their mouths forming into 'o' then jean , reiner , connie and eren started teasing the two.

"How cute! FRECKLED COUPLE!" They said in unison then the whole table laughed again.

But stopped immediately when sasha ask something. "So who will be eren and jean's partner for the challenge?" expect sasha to make a way to bring trouble for the two.

"NO WAY IN HELL WE WILL PARTICIPATE IN THAT GAME!" The two spat back.

"Oh. Come on eren! Only the two of you will not going to participate." Armin said then he smile.

'_Goddess?' _They all thought then they look at Krista who was also smiling. '_Oh my! We got two cuties in our group!' _

Armin smile nervously as he felt uncomfortable by the stare he received. Mikasa notice this and she glared at her friends who cleared their throat in the same time.

"I . AM . NOT . GOING . TO . PARTICIPATE . IN . THAT . RIDICULOUS . GAME . " The two teens said in unison then they look at each other and glare.

"Now. now. that's not how you treat the person you shared with a kiss , you know!" reiner said then the two guys blushed furiously and answer back at reiner.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

'WAIT? SO HOW DID WE END UP LIKE THIS?' The two thought as they shake their hands.

The sound of the metal rang into their ears as they continue on shaking their hands.

'OH GOD. WHY?!' they thought as they stare at each other's eyes.

"THIS IS WORST THAN HOLDING HANDS WITH YOU!" The two shouted then a pink tinted their face. they immediately look away with a the same thought in their minds.

_Stupid handcuffs and why do I always stuck with this horse-face?_

_Stupid handcuffs and why do I always stuck with this dickless bastard?_

* * *

**A/N: hahahahaha! I would love to continue this chapter but I really need to go now! Actually there are scenes that i didnt put in this chapter and decided to cut if off , thanks to my sister and mom who's been shouting at my door room 'GET READY! OR ELSE WE'LL LEFT YOU BEHIND' ! **

**Okaay. SO SORRY ABOUT THAT ! But i will make it up for it ! I PWAAAMIS !****  
**

**So I think , you already know what happened with those two. And yeah! BERTHOLDT AND YMIR! LOOOL XD**

**Well. I SHIP THEM! THEY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER! : 3**

**Oh , By the way! ****SORRY FOR the RiRen shippers! My chest hurt while I was writing this. How could I cheat to levi?! levi is for eren! But jean – I also love jean for eren!**

**NAAAAH. WHATEVER! **

**GUYS! SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLING! ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE!**

**Oh, before you forgot. Review . follow . favorite ! that would make me update faster! = ) **


	6. HHTTHL (Part Two)

**A/N: Hellooooo ! Okay. Before i start giving my gratitude to the one who supported me in continuing writing this fic , i'll give my reply to wass first.**

**Okay WASS. If you think i suck and didnt like this fic , its easy. you just guide your mouse and point it in the upper level of your windows and click the "X" . really. i didnt force you to read this fic. i accept corrections cause i badly needed that right now BUT i dont accept insults because that would discourage me.**  
**by the way WASS , i didnt write this fic to impress you. and if you think my grammar suck then how about you become my beta reader? so that you can correct my WRONG grammar. Tsk. all i can say is I DONT LIKE YOUR ATTITUDE WASS.**

**OH , NANA ! THANK YOU FOR DEFENSING MY FIC. HEHEHEHE.**

**LETS STOP THIS BAD ATMOSPHERE.. **

**THANKYOU FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING THIS FIC!**

**[CKorita-Chan, ReadsToMuchALot, Smurf Berry Pie, HappyDrageneel, .Sleep, Risei, Kunougi Haruka, ManGa-AniMe-YaOi-Fan, Harrypotterlover44, FrostedSpirit]**

**Thank You for reviewing chapter 5 guys!**

**[ .Sleep , Kunougi Haruka , Michu-92 , innocence-creator ] ILOVEYOU GUYS!**

**this chapter is RATED M. Tihee! ^ _ _ _ ~**

**(Disclaimer: I Do not own Shingeki No Kyojin)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Holding Hands To The Highest Level (PART TWO)**

_Wait, So how did we end up like this?_

Lets review what happen minutes ago.

* * *

After chatting with his friends, arguing with jean , teasing the new couple (who's basically not a real couple) and eating his meal , he gather all the used plates of the 104th graduates and brought them to the sink and thanking the one who's in duty, who ignore him back but he really don't care.

Its really good that he's not in duty today. he can take a rest early and he can still think about what just happen hours ago with the *ehem* Lance Corporal Rivaille without worrying about the time , without worrying about he need to have a proper sleep because he's early tomorrow morning. Well , by the things that's going on his mind. he is sure that he wont get a fucking proper sleep this week or even the next couple of weeks and that's a bad sign. how can he concentrate on fighting the titans if his mind is lingering to a certain corporal? That would be troublesome. he will turn into a livestock if he keeps on going like this.

He walk down the halls. his hands in his sides as he space out.

_So , How am i going to face Heichou tomorrow? He told me that he's going to teach me some tricks about using 3dmg but how can we do that if everytime i see him , i have this feeling like a lump is forming into my throat making me hard to breathe in and my stomach is in rumble like someone is fighting inside of my stomach but it didn__'t hurt instead it feel so good and I__ crave that feeling And also I have a lot of questions that i want him to answer. Like Why did he do that? Why can he make me feel like this? Fuck. I thought your into Commander! Can i kiss you agai-? WAIT! WHAT?! FUCK MY DIRTY THOUGHTS! _

He continue on spacing out. shaking his head in disagreement then nodding again. he didn't even heard that someone is calling him until he felt a pair of hands ,making him turn around.

His eyes grew wide then he blink and blink until he recognize the one who turn him around.

"HANJI? What's the prob-" before he can even finish his sentence , hanji grab his hands and drag him away. "h-hey! where are we going?" He ask hanji but the glasses woman ignore him as she continue on dragging the other brunette.

They stop in a white door with a glass in the upper middle who he recognize as the lab of hanji.

"What are we doing here?" he thought out loud then he shift his gaze to the glasses woman who's now grinning like an idiot.

"Don't tell me , were having experiments? Dammit Hanji. its late now. I'm planning to take a rest early today." he said then he shot a pity look on hanji.

"Oh no. this will be fast. Really really fast!" Hanji said then she clapped her hands.

"Come on." she said then she turn the knob and push eren inside. she push her way inside her lab/office then close it with her foot.

* * *

Eren was greeted by a dirty blonde guy with a horse face.

"I dont have a horse-face!" Jean barked at eren who's now blinking furiously. he thought out loud. "How can he read my thoughts?"

"You fuckface!" Jean gritted his teeth then hanji made her way between the two putting her hands in their chest as if stopping them in closing the gap between them.

"Stop it now." hanji said. Then she shook her head.

"Wait, hanji. did you already ask corpo- *cough* corporal about this?" Eren ask hanji then a pink dusted in his face.

_Oh , blushing eh? how cute. _Hanji thought with a sparkle in her eyes as she stare at eren who's fidgeting and had his head low down.

On the other hand , _tsk. blushing just because he mention the corporal? _Jean rolled his eyes then there again. the feeling that someone stab his chest. _Dammit. _

"Hanji?" eren asked again when he didn't got a response from the brunette.

"Oh. Hahahaha. Of course! i wont risk my life experimenting on you without asking permission to levi!" She said then she laughed.

"You already did that once though" eren mumbled to himself.

"So. here. this will be quick." Hanji said as she move towards her table picking up a glass that have some weird color liquid on it and made her way back to eren's side.

"Wait so what am i going to do here? i think i don't have a business here." Jean said then he started to walk towards the door only to be grab by hanji and push him to the chair.

"You have a big role on this experiment boy." she said then a dangerous gleam appeared in her eyes.

Jean gulped and thought to himself _This is bad. _

"Eren? drink it already. its safe!" hanji beam at eren as she shove the glass to him then she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Safe? Are you sure? Cause last time I remember , when you gave me a weird color liquid , I didn't wake up for 2 days because of something that I really don't know!" eren protest , waving his hand to the air.

Hanji pouted as she response. "Its not that bad , right eren?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Tch. i really dont care anymore." eren said then he chug the whole liquid then he put the glass with force and he make a sick face.

"The taste suck! you could have-" eren said but cut it off when he felt a cold metal touch his hot tanned skin. he look down then he found the other side of the handcuff lock on his left hand.

Before jean can process what's going on , hanji grab his hands and locked his right hand to the other side of the handcuff.

the two look down in their hands as they process what just happen. and why the hell did hanji handcuff them? they continue on processing it , they didn't even felt that hanji is already tugging them and they brought back in their senses when they stop walking and greeted by a door.

"This is the vacan-"

"Not anymore." hanji said then she turn the knob and before the two can protest she throw them inside and immediately locked it.

"Have a good time." hanji mumbled then she laughed crazily as she walk away to the door.

* * *

The two boys look at each other as if looking for an answer in each other faces. until they realize what's going on they quickly stumble in their feet as they run to the door and bang it.

"HANJI! OPEN THE DOOR!" Eren shouted then he bang the door.

"Dammit! you FREAK! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Jean did the same.

"HANJI! YOUR DEAD IF I CAN -" Before eren can finish his sentence , a flash of black appear in his eyes then he black out. Jean look at eren when he felt a tugging force to make him fall and before eren can reach the floor with a loud thud , jean catch him in a awkward position.

his back bent down leaning towards eren's face while eren is lying on his arms.

he stare at eren's face. _Cute. his sleeping face is fucking adorable! _He thought then a flash of horror appear on his face. _NO! I AM NOT THINKING THAT EREN JAEGER IS ADORABLE! _he shook his head continuously.

he look down again then he sighed. he look around and found a bed with a blanket and pillows. Well. its nice that hanji prepared a bed here but still damn her.

he lifted eren and place him to the bed then he forgot that his other hand is lock in the handcuff with eren's left hand , he fall to the other side of eren with his face first to the pillows.

he groaned then he shifted his back and turn around.

he stare at the ceiling . the room is not that dark because of the lamp providing a yellow red light.

he continue on staring at the ceiling when he felt a body shifted and facing his way and a pair of hands wrapped his waist.

He blinked and face eren. "Fuck. get off your filthy hands off me ! you suicidal bas-"

"Nnggh."

_Eh? Wait ? is that?_

"Aaah."

_Eh? Wait! eren? did you just fucking moaned?!_

Then he felt a hard thing poke his pants where his thing located. he look down then he found a bulge in eren's pants.

_Oh! FUCK IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DREAMING YOU FUCKFACE! ITS BEEN JUST A MINUTES! HOW CAN YOU FOUND A LEWD DREAM ALREADY?! _Jean thought angrily then the hard thing press on his pants then he look up again facing eren's face. his eyes turn wide when he heard a panting sound came out from eren's mouth.

His body grew hot. The panting sound made a shiver run down to his nether region as his pants tighten.

"Oh no." he thought out loud then eren started grinding on him.

"Aaaaah." eren moaned then he panted.

The moan rang into jean's ears. he stare at eren's face in disbelief then he felt something hard on his pants.

he look down and found a bulge in his pants. "Oh no! NO WAY! I am not fcking aroused with this dipshit!" He said then eren press his body to jean's harder this time then jean shifted , facing the ceiling again.

"Aaaaah. nnghhn"

"STOP IT!" Jean shouted. he felt so frustrated. he look down on his pants. "Fuck it!" he curse then he slide his free hand to his pants and take a grip on his little soldier.

eren is still grinding on him , letting out a moaned at the same time.

He slide back his hands then tug his pants down together with his boxers revealing his hard on leaking with pre cum pointing at the ceiling.

He take a grip with his penis and hold the tip of it. Pressing his thumb to the tip of his penis and rubbing it. He body grew hotter than before and his cheeks painted with pink as he sighed. He slide down his hands to the end of it and slide it up.

He repeated the stance in a slow motion. He groaned in pleasure. He felt unsatisfied so he stroke his penis faster then he threw his head back as the pleasure surge throughout his body. He let out a low moan as he continue on stroking it feeling the white substance wetting his penis.

"Aaaaah. L-Le" eren moaned. he didn't have an idea what is eren trying to form on his moaned.

He look back at eren and study his features. He had his brows furrowed as if concentrating into something. His eyes closed , making his eyelashes to reveal more. Now that he thought about it. His eyelashes are long and perfectly curved. His eyelashes can make girl's jealous. His nose is perfectly structure. Its pointed in a way that its perfect for his features. His lips parted letting out a pant and a moan. His lips is colored in pink making it lovely and kissable. _I Want to kiss that lips. To taste and savor it. _He thought as he look away at eren.

He quicken his pace then he felt eren is grinding on him faster than earlier.

Panting , Moans and groaned of pleasure ring throughout the room. the two boys is now covered with sweat making their body glow as the sweat reflected to the light. Jean had his head threw back with his lips parted and a drool run down to the side of his mouth. His grip tighten and he continue on stroking it while his other hand that its locked with eren is playing with his balls.

He can also feel eren's hot hands touch his balls. He felt more aroused when he imagine eren sucking his balls. The tip of his penis is leaking more pre cum.

"Aaaah. L-Le" Eren moaned.

"Fuck it. e-eren! Aaaaah." Jean said as he faced eren with a blushed cheeks.

The two boys continue then jean felt he's almost done. he stroke faster and faster and eren press his body harder and grind on him faster asking for more friction then a loud moan filled the room.

"Aaaaaaah. LEEEEVI!"

"Aaaaaaah. aah. Ereeen!"

A white sticky liquid wet his hands and eren wet his pants. Eren is still asleep and his face is still pink and his panting looks so adorable.

Jean is the same. He had his hair messy and he looks so wreck. He sighed as he relax his body. He raise his hands and wipe his drool in the side of his mouth with his hand that is not coated with his pre cum.

He fished out his handkerchief and wipe his hands. And tugged his pants up to cover his dick who's now resting (A/N: YEP! HIS DICK IS NOW SLEEPING. LOOL XD) He flinched as he look at the mess they made.

Then he remember eren's moan when let out his seed.

"Hahaha." he laughed. its obvious that its a fake laugh. He look at eren's face as a sad glint on his eyes. His eyes look on fire as the light reflected on his eyes.

he brought his hands to cover his face then there it is. his chest tightened. he found so hard to breathe. he wants to vomit because he feel so sick.

Its been so long since he felt this pleasure. And its been so long since he felt his _heart broken into pieces_.

The candle is now melted because of the heat of the fire. There's a little light dancing in the top of the candle's melted form.

A Sweat trickle down from his forehead and his lips closed into a thin line.

And a thought flash into his mind. The thing that he scares.

and there he realize ,

_HE FELL INLOVE WITH A SUICIDAL BASTARD._

Then the little light die and the darkness engulfed the room.

* * *

**A/N: OKAAAAY? I know its bad. its my first time writing a mature chapter. And it's a handjob chapter . lol xD . **

**This is bad. Really really bad. I am still a kid and I should not write this kind of things. Well , Cant do about it. I AM A PERVERT KID. **

**I want to cry. Jean! i am here! i can be your wife! **

**IM SO SORRY JeaRen Shippers! I JUST FELT LIKE I SHOULD WRITE THIS. Next chapter would be a RiRen. i think its also a mature chapter? **

**ONCE AGAIN! IM SO SORRY FOR SHARING THIS PIECE OF CRAP! IM SO SORRY! Oh God! SPARE ME! Im still practicing writing a ****"****you know****"****. hahahaha xD**

**Who wants to be my beta-reader? Just pm me. kaay? **

**SORRY FOR MY WRONG GRAMMAR AND SPELLING.**

**Review . Follow . Favorite !**


	7. Christmas Special

**Christmas Special: NOT RELATED TO THE STORY [LEVI X EREN] **

* * *

The dark smoky clouds dance above the sky with the rain of snow pouring down , coating the buildings with cold white particles. The Cold wind embrace the living creatures body , leaving no warm as it touch your skin. Its already winter and yes it's December. In fact it's someone's birthday. And that someone is – in pissy mode.

"What the Fuck is this?!" The raven haired male shouted as he unfold the scene before him.

A Huge tarpaulin hang above the dining hall with a writing of HAPPY BIRTHDAY and there are designs hang above too. Color papers was cut into shapes as it paste in the wall. Party popper's lay down the floor in a scattered way and Soldiers were nervously smiling as they waited the birthday celebrant next response.

"I repeat. What the fuck is this?" Levi repeated in a calm voice right now.

"Can't you tell?! Of course! It's your birthday party!" Hanji exclaimed , moving closer to the shorter man with a huge grin plastered in her face.

"I know what is this. What I mean—"

Erwin interrupted Levi's sentence cause he's sure as hell if he let Levi blabbering further , this party will be canceled. "Now Levi. Sit back and enjoy the party? Hmm?" Erwin said as he also moves closer to the stoic male.

"Tch. Why do I need—" And again his sentence was cut off because Hanji drag him to the table that full of drinks and foods. "You're needed to be here! Hahahaha."

_Tsk. Birthday Fucking Party._

* * *

An hour passed and the party is till going on with a drunken soldiers dancing in a idiotic way , chattering and playing ridiculous games. Levi eyed his comrades. His face soften at the sight. His lips curved up slightly. _One party wouldn't hurt. _He thought –

Then suddenly , the dining hall turns dark. The soldiers gasp in surprised even levi had his eyes wide at the sudden darkness engulf the room. There are others shouted in surprise.

He open his mouth to speak but cut it off when a certain spot where a certain brunette standing lighted eren's spot. He blinked. _We do have Spotlights? And what is he doing there?_ Levi thought.

"Hey Eren! What are you doing—" A soldier asked eren but was cut off when eren speak. He has microphone in his hands. His voice echo in the room as he speak.

"Hi." That's the only thing he said then a guitar strumming sound ring throughout the room followed by a _– WHAT THE! THAT'S EREN'S VOICE?!_

_Hey there. _

_Can I pass a hundred times_

_In front of you…_

A "WOAH" can be heard in the room as Eren's singing voice filled the room.

Levi was taken aback by the time Eren sing. His voice struck his ears and even his heart. His ears swallowed Eren's voice and His mind and heart swallowed the song's lyrics.

_At least _

_That way you might notice me_

_That I exist_

Levi rolled his eyes. '_I Always notice you. Even those little things.' _He respond into his mind.

_But then_

_Can I also smile at you? _

_So you can smile back at me_

When Eren sang that phrase he look straight at Levi and he smiled. _HE FUCKING SMILE! _

_Hey..Hey~ listen ~_

_I have something to say.._

_Your smile makes me happy_

_Your voice makes me sing ~ sing ~ sing ~_

"_OH SHIT!"_ Levi thought. He was drowned by that sea-green eyes staring at him. It was like hypnotizing him and _Boy~ _ how he loved to look to that eyes all day.

_You're the perfect reason to be inspired_

_Let me dream that one day_

_You also look at me._

_The way I look at you_

Eren steps echo in his ears. Every step eren takes , his heart beats faster and his stomach twisted into random knots. His body grew hotter as he felt his bloodrush through his face.

_Because boy let me tell you this heart_

Levi slowly look up when a body towered him. He didn't even notice that eren is already in front of him and there it is. It can't be Butterflies in the stomach he felt right now? Can't be? Because if it is , he feel like a high school girl with a huge crush on a guy and that guy would be Eren. _Damn it._

Eren stare at him with a - _He can't read eren's eyes. It's so foreign to him._ He stare back at Eren. Then a warm hand catches his. Eren intertwine their hands as he look straight at levi's eyes. Then he continue the song.

_Bacause boy let me tell you this heart._

_Says I love you _

Levi could only see eren right now. He can't hear the other's but only Eren's voice. That Sea-Green eyes locked his mind and warming his body. _i love you? Is that what Eren's heart says? Is that what my heart says? _He questioned himself and he felt eren closing their gap slowly until their noses touch.

They locked gaze in seconds. Ignoring the other people in the room.

Levi close his eyes then a soft lips capture his. It was only a damp but it felt like it lasted in a million days. His stomach is in rumble. A lump is forming in his throat making for him hard to breathe in , his face grew hotter and he like this feeling. No. he love this feeling. He love how Eren make him feel like this.

The microphone was now longer forgotten as it lay down the floow. Then they said in unison.

_This heart says I love you._

And the song ended.

"Happy Birthday Heichou."

And with that said they were brought back from their own little world. The Soldiers burst into cheering , clapping and saying Congratulations at the same time. You can also hear giggles from the girls and "A PERFECT GIFT!" shouted by the boys.

Levi stare at the turquoise eyes and blushed. Embarrass feeling boil in his inner body. He immediately kick eren in the shin and look away with his arms crossed.

Eren was surprised by the sudden attack and he spat at levi "What was that—" He didn't manage to finish his sentence when he look up and saw levi's ears turning into red. He'd assume that levi is blushing. He smirk at the thought.

"Shut up brat." Levi said. He walk away from eren and started to make his way to the door expecting eren to follow his tracks and indeed his expectations was correct when eren rub his knees to ease the pain and straighten up and dash towards levi's sides.

When they got outside the dining hall. They walk side by side. Levi is looking straight ahead and so as eren.

Eren look at levi from the corner of his eyes and chuckle. He lean down and quickly gave levi a peck in the cheeks and said again with a smile "Happy Birthday."

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance but a blush can be seen on his face. He muttered. "Whatever shitty brat."

Eren thought _"He's being tsundere"_

* * *

**A/N: There you go! My Christmas Special! Sorry JeanXEren fans! it's Levi's month , so it should be LeviXEren. don't worry! im going to make a special chapter and its gonna be JEAN X EREN .**

**By the way , im thinking if i should give this story a sad ending but make a sequel and that sequel would be JEAN X EREN . or do you prefer how's the story going? Cause if it is then it will be officially LEVI X EREN .**

**THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORITES ! FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS !**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ! 3 **

**SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER! CIAO ~**


End file.
